The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
With the method for manufacturing a light emitting device noted in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079776, a phosphor layer comprising resin is joined on the top surface of a plurality of light emitting elements, after which the phosphor layer is cut to match the size of the light emitting elements, dividing into individual light emitting elements. Then, after the obtained light emitting elements are fixed to the top surface of a mounting board block, this is divided to obtain the light emitting device (see FIG. 3 in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-079776, for example).